


Money Boy

by LiXuanqing



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex很穷哈哈哈哈, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Money Boy, PWP, 现代AU, 陪酒小男孩Alex, 霸道总裁（？）Washington
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiXuanqing/pseuds/LiXuanqing
Summary: “我不卖身。”Alex在看见那至少有五千美元的银行卡之前，他还是这么坚持的。当Washington把银行卡往桌上那么随便一甩，Alex喉结滚动了一下。那可是…五千美元诶。
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 首先OOC致歉（  
> 梗是劳斯们的口嗨，不是我自己想出来的，但我也不清楚是哪位劳斯，总之很棒就对了（（

Alex一眼看中了一位正在喝酒的男人。

他看起来有一定年纪了。一身深色的西装一看就是私人定制的高级货，喝酒时露出的手表和上次点名头牌的另一个男人似乎是同款。他眼镜的款式看起来蛮新颖的，估计又是哪里的名牌…Alex因为太穷实在是不太认得全这些大牌，但是他也因为太缺钱，算是一个相当灵敏的鉴钱雷达。那个男人的举手投足都和那些普通的暴发户不一样，优雅，高贵，似乎全舞池的男男女女都想和他跳舞。不过他只是站在那里悠哉地喝着酒，目光在舞池流连。也许他在搜寻着今天的玩物。

那当然要先下手为强！

Alex拿起一杯酒，毫不犹豫地向那个男人走过去。

“您看起来需要一个漂亮的舞伴。”

Alex将酒杯举到男人的视角边缘，语气不乏暧昧。当他靠近这个男人时，才发现这个人居然如此高大，如此健壮。

“是吗？”男人抬眉，一双深色又深邃的眼睛看着Alex。他喝了一口自己杯中的红酒，收回了目光，“你觉得我像是缺舞伴的人？”

“您缺一位漂亮的舞伴。”Alex十分笃定，双目并不从男人身上离开。他丝毫不畏惧应对这样经验丰富的老男人，相反，他经常从这些男人的钱包里掏出大把大把的钱。

男人转过头来仔细打量着Alex，那目光含着过多的审视与威严，让Alex觉得自己仿佛浑身赤裸。男人一直盯着Alex，上上下下，Alex觉得自己快要无法承受这样的目光。

“你叫什么名字？”

男人终于开口。

“Hamilton。”Alex暗暗舒了一口气。他还没在这里见过如此不怒自威的男人。

“全名。”

命令一般的口吻。

“…Alexander Hamilton。”Alex有一点点困惑。在店里工作的时候很少人会问他全名。不需要知道，也没必要知道。毕竟他只是个陪酒的。

“Alexander，不错的名字。”男人点点头，伸出酒杯，轻轻碰了碰Alex的，“George Washington。”

“Sir。”Alex应着，把酒一饮而尽。

“不如进去喝喝酒？”Washington邀请着，一只手搭上了Alex的肩膀，“或者说你还是想跳舞？”

Alex意会地靠近了Washington，能闻到男人身上好闻的香水味。他抬头看着Washington，笑着说：“那当然是喝酒。”

Washington的手抚上了他的后颈。他们走入了一间包间。

关上门的那一刻，Washington便把Alex摁在了墙上。他用粗糙的手指摩挲这Alex湿润的下唇，低头看着Alex漂亮的蓝紫色的眼睛。Alex伸出舌尖，挑逗地舔舐着Washington的拇指。他双臂环着这个比他高大得多的男人的颈部，迫不及待地送出自己的吻。Washington自然不会拒绝。他的大手几乎覆盖了Alex的侧脸，深而贪婪地吻着这个年轻漂亮的男人。唇齿相碰，舌头互缠，彼此索取着彼此。Washington的手很快便一路下游到Alex的领口，扯掉年轻人松松垮垮的领带，解开他的扣子，探入他的前胸。Alex的乳头早就挺立，此刻便任Washington搓捻。隔音效果不错的房间里只剩二人急促的呼吸声和一点点水声，Alex能感受到男人半硬的下体抵着他，而亲吻逐渐变得激烈，让Alex快要无法呼吸。

Washington在接吻的间隙匆忙地解开了自己的皮带，暗示意味不能更明显地顶着Alex的下体。Alex被按在墙上无法反抗，脸上的红晕看起来就像对酒精格外敏感。他努力汲取着更多空气，双手软绵绵地推着Washington的胸膛。

“Sir…sir…不能做这些…”他喘着气，企图在Washington啃咬他颈侧、摩擦他下体的时候让语气尽量平稳，“我不…我只是陪酒…”

“不做吗？”Washington低声在Alex耳边问着，舔舐着他的耳垂。

“不…”Alex尽力让自己冷静一点，他不卖身…他只是个陪酒的，“不做。”

Alex身上的压迫感离去了。

Washington直起身子，看着Alex，然后带着那么一点儿笑意问道：“多少钱？”

“别这样，sir。”Alex偏头。

Washington微微点点头，从西装外套的内袋里拿出钱包，打开，取出一张卡。

“这里有至少五千美元。”他转身，把卡轻轻地扔在桌子上，坐到了沙发上。Washington就那么分开大腿坐着，皮带的卡扣早已解开。他就那么看着Alex，看着这个年轻又漂亮的男孩。

Alex怔在了原地。

他看着那张不过巴掌大小的卡，那张普通却又有着致命诱惑的卡。他咽了一下口水，喉结上下滚动着。

五千美元…五千美元。

Alex拾起了那张卡。

他把卡放进了自己的口袋里。

_“Son.”_

Washington微笑着。

“…Daddy.”

Alex走过去，径直在Washington的跨间跪下，牙齿咬着男人的裤链。


	2. Chapter 2

Alex完完全全是个新手。

坦白说，他虽然在这个酒吧里也工作了个一年半载，但他其实还是个完完全全的处男。

怎么说呢，也不是没有倾心于他的姑娘。但是当她们发现Alex穷得只剩下一张脸时，觉得还是算了吧。

…结果到现在为止，Alex做过最激烈的事情大概就是刚刚的接吻。

所以大概可以明白，Alex到底是怀着怎样的心态跪在这个男人面前，又是怎样的用嘴小心地拉开拉链。

…毕竟猪跑还是见过的。

他满脸通红，看着眼前伏在内裤里的东西勾勒出的形状。

没，没勃起都可以这么大的吗…

Alex不可能不害怕，甚至有点打退堂鼓。他的睫毛因为紧张而抖动着，茫然而不知所措。

Washington微不可闻地笑了一下。

"第一次？"

他问。

Alex咽了一下口水，小心翼翼地抬头："…是的，sir。"

"Sir?"

"…Daddy."

Washington满意地伸手揉了揉Alex的头发，他梳得整齐的马尾就这么被弄乱了。

“张嘴，用舌头舔。”

低沉的命令。

Washington脱下自己的内裤，而Alex顺从地张开嘴巴，伸出舌尖，就像是小动物喝水一样伸出舌尖轻轻一舔。

能听见Washington鼻息的笑意。

“含着，son。”

Alex抬眼看了一眼这个男人，犹犹豫豫地用双唇含住了Washington的前端。Washington在他头上的手加大了一丝力度，像是在催促着Alex继续。男孩索性闭上了眼睛，舌头湿润了男人的下体，一点一点深入了几乎半截。Alex听见自己鼓点般的心跳，双手紧紧抓着Washington的大腿。明明只是一个口交…他却紧张得要死。

不过也可以理解。毕竟他还是只雏鸟。

Washington被温暖的湿润包围着，男孩鼓鼓的腮帮子与泛红的脸颊让他看起来可爱无比。

_"Suck it."_

Alex愣了一下，想抬眼看Washington，却被后脑的大手死死地摁住。他不懂要怎么做…或许说是他觉得太羞耻而不愿那么做。可那只有力的手就那么摁着自己，深深地吞着男人的性器，氧气如手中的细沙般飞速流失。五千美元，Alex在心中默念着，他不会放弃自己的机会。他的舌头托着炽热的阴茎，轻轻地吮吸。几乎是瞬间，Alex感受到了头皮传来的刺痛。Washington的手不自觉抓紧了Alex的头发，喉咙里舒出一声满意的叹息。

"做的不错，boy。"Washington低头看着他，那神情就像是看宠物，"注意牙齿别碰到。"

Alex还没反应过来，Washington便继续抓着他的头发，毫不客气地推送着自己的下体。抽噎的声音被堵在了喉咙，Alex尽力张大嘴巴，用湿软的舌头去取悦这个正在操他的嘴的男人。他跪在地上，膝盖因为久久跪地而有些硌痛，腮帮发麻，双手快要因为一直下意识扒着Washington的大腿而彻底乏力。口交的感觉并不好，他从未如此渴望氧气，更渴望能吐出口中的物体，好让他发麻的嘴巴能稍稍休息。

浓浓的混杂着Washington气味的香水让Alex头脑发晕。可怜的Alex终于得以歇息，白色浑浊的精液悉数射在了Alex通红的脸颊、鼻尖、挂在嘴角。

Alex低着头，他不敢用手去抹，也不好意思看Washington。他乖巧地跪在那里，跪在男人的性器前，俨然是一只被驯服了的宠物。他能感受到精液在脸上缓缓滑落，能感受到头顶男人投来的炽热的目光。他一动不动，睫毛却抖个不停。

"没有什么要说的？"

Washington的声音里有笑意。

"呃…"Alex显然不明白Washington是什么意思，慌张地抬头，沾满液体布满红晕的脸径直展现在Washington的眼下——当然，Alex本人毫无意识。虽然酒吧里的他总是一副游刃有余的模样，可在性这方面，他可以说是相当新手了。

Alex下意识咬着下唇，漂亮的大眼睛四下转动着，看起来似乎是真的在很认真地想要怎么讨好眼前这位"sugar daddy"。

"嗯…我做的好吗， _daddy？"_

他的声音因为羞怯而轻微，但能让Washington刚好听见。Alex又咬起了唇——或许这次是故意的，因为此刻他正用他那双向来摄人心魂的双眼望着Washington。

"噢Alexander，"

Washington别开了眼，声音里居然还有一丝拿Alex毫无办法的笑意，

"你他妈真是个 _天生的婊子。"_

Alex承认他在那一刻有点飘了。

他主动爬上了Washington的大腿，双膝夹着男人的腰胯，勃起的下体隔着西装布料蹭着刚刚宣泄完的Washington。

"告诉我怎么做。"Alex双臂环着Washington，近得几乎能感受到对方呼出的灼热气息。

"你可以自己来吗？"

Washington轻吻了一下Alex的鼻尖。

"well…我…当然可以！"

Alex撒了个谎。也许这样能让Washington更开心。

但他他妈的当然不知道怎么做。

或者说，他害怕。

Alex的手在抖。他终于在第三次成功解开了Washington衬衫的第一颗纽扣，并且努力解开了一颗又一颗。Washington在这该死的沉默中一直看着他，看着他窘迫地解不开小小的纽扣，看着他拼命抑制自己手抖，假装自己一点也不慌。

好吧，他真的，慌死了。

虽然那五千美元他势在必得，可是当他意识到自己真的要因此卖自己的屁股的时候，他突然又感到害怕了…他从来没做过这种事情！哪怕GV他都没看过！他只知道男同性行为会插入后方…可是那个地方真的容得下Washington的么…

他越想越害怕。呼吸急促，心跳加速，一瞬间几乎要丢脸的在这个男人面前哭出来。

Washington自然把一切都看在眼里。

他收起不自觉流露出来的微笑，用手抚了抚Alex的后颈。

"别紧张。"

他的声音低沉而让人安心。

Alex抿着嘴点点头。

更他妈的紧张了啊！

他对着Washington结实的胸膛陷入了迷茫，接下来该怎么做？怎么做？亲他吻他舔舐他？真的要这么做吗？会不会很奇怪？会不会很外行？虽然早就承认了自己是第一次，可是Alex总是不想让Washington把他当雏看待…

"让我来？"

Washington挑眉。

"不sir…daddy，我可以的。"

Alex也许误把这当成了Washington的不耐烦或者别的什么。他涨红了脸，急于向Washington证明自己。

也许他应该去吻这个男人宽厚的胸膛…但前戏大概已经足够多了。Alex跪起身，脱下自己的内裤，勃起的下体赤裸裸地暴露在Washington的眼中。真正让他感到羞耻的那一刻，大概是他意识到这个世界上确实有很多人比自己大，而且还要大得多。

他的胸膛紧紧贴着Washington，翘起屁股，腰部的曲线曼妙如聚光灯下扭动的舞女。他把手伸去身下，微微泛红的指尖抚上了Washington已经软下来的下体。他用手握着，上下套弄着，不无羞耻地感受到男人的阴茎正在一点一点因为他而变硬。Alex一边用手撑着Washington的肩膀以维持平衡，一边小心翼翼地寻找自己的入口。异物相触的那一刻，Alex不自觉浑身一颤。

“不扩张吗？”

Washington抬眼看着Alex。

Alex一愣，这才意识到还需要扩张。

“嗯…”他有点不太好意思地应着，然后呆呆的尴尬地愣在原地，完全不知道该怎么办了。

扩张？怎么扩？

…自己做吗？

Washington看着Alex，眼里的笑意不能更明显。可他却只是看着，丝毫没有要帮助Alex的意思。

“D-Daddy…”

Alex咬着唇——这次肯定是下意识的——低着头红着脸，声音小得几乎听不见。他双手支撑在Washington的肩膀，小心翼翼地坐在Washington的双腿上——更为贴切地说，应该是赤裸裸地贴着Washington的勃起坐下。他仍旧低着头，双手滑到了Washington的胸膛上。

Washington侧着头，轻哼一声回应。

“我…我不会…”

Alex的脸红得要烧起来了。

Washington鼻息间充斥着笑意，厚实的双手几乎包裹了Alex的整个臀部。Alex一抖，心里对即将发生的事情充满着难以言喻的忐忑。

然而，Washington并没有像Alex以为的那么做。男人有力的双手分开了年轻男孩的臀部，Alex闭着眼睛，宛如面临死刑般紧张地等待着异物的入侵，却什么也没有等到。

“先放你的中指进去。”

Washington的声音在Alex的耳边响起，于Alex而言好似雷鸣。

“我自己做吗？”

因为过于震惊，Alex几乎是脱口而出。

“不是你说自己可以的吗？”

Washington反问。

Alex咬了咬唇。

这个男人摆明了就是故意的！！！

Alex的眼睛瞪得老大，就差把“你个老混蛋”写在脸上了。Washington倒是面无表情，甚至还有点长辈做派的严厉。

Alex还是忍住了。他瞟了一眼不远处被脱掉的裤子，隔着布料都能看见那张散发着高贵光芒的诱人美丽还亲切的五千美元。

Alexander，那是五千美元啊。

五千啊，是整整五千啊！

Alex颇为屈辱地点点头，抿着嘴，左手从Washington的胸膛上缓缓移了下来。他觉得自己的手一定在抖，抖到他甚至找不到自己的屁股在哪里——Washington这个该死的老男人就一直揉捏着自己的屁股，还时不时轻轻拍一下。

“润滑油在旁边。”

Washington提醒。

Alex的手滞了一下，伸手把润滑油拿过来，用力拧开，踌躇着挤在了手上，然后…然后发现这玩意儿应该是抹在自己小腹抵着的那个很硬的东西上。Alex又愣住了，手上还有着润滑油，而Washington就这么一直耐心无比地看着他，一言不发。

Alex快要被Washington的视线搞崩溃了。

“我真的不会，sir。”

Alex放弃了，直接倒在了Washington的身上，把头埋在Washington的胸膛，颇有点撒娇的味道。

“Daddy。”

Washington伸手轻轻揉了揉Alex的头发，低声纠正。

Alex没有说话，只是依旧靠着Washington，仿佛刚刚经历了什么激烈的事情。他张口，软软的上唇蹭着Washington的胸膛：“你帮我吧…daddy。”

他的声音像小猫咪一样软。

Washington确实快忍不住了。

当粗长的沾着润滑油的中指就那么按入从未使用过的后穴时，Alex无法克制地呻吟出声。他的双手紧紧扒着Washington结实的胸膛，腰部不自觉下沉，臀部几乎可以说是配合地抬起。手指逐渐深入，一寸一寸更火热的内部伸去。Alex的呼吸逐渐急促，仅仅是一根手指的插入便让他难以控制自己。他想呻吟，但又因为自己发出的奇怪的声音害臊得满脸通红。Washington的手指很快便被吞没得只剩根部，温暖的内壁紧紧包裹着皮肤。他不禁开始想象，操这个年轻又青涩的男孩该会是何等极致的享受。

Alex浑身微微颤抖，可怜兮兮地趴在Washington胸前，就像一只担惊受怕的小猫。明明只是一根手指，他却敏感得不像话。Washington眼里有了笑意，轻轻抽动手指，蹭过Alex内壁的凸起，听见Alex倒吸了一口凉气。

“舒服吗？”

Washington的声音仍旧低得要命。

“嗯…”

Alex用鼻音哼哼。Washington分不清这是赞同还是单纯的呻吟，但显然他并不在乎。他抽出半截手指，毫不客气地一齐插入了食指与中指。

Alex觉得自己像是浑身过了电。他想要大叫。

“太痛了，daddy…”

Alex觉得自己要痛得哭出来了。虽然很不愿意承认。

Washington没有回答。他只是缓慢地抽插着手指，而Alex不得不随着他的节奏摆动着自己的臀部。他眼睛红红的，双腿分开跪在Washington大腿两侧，双手再次撑在Washington的肩膀上。他粉嫩的乳尖就立在Washington的眼前，一晃又一晃。

Washington自然也不会放过这个机会。他用手一揽Alex的腰，把他往自己身上一按，咬住了Alex的乳头。Alex还没来得及回过神来，便只能感觉到自己胸前传来的轻微的痛感。Washington轻轻咬住Alex的乳尖，用舌尖去挑拨，去舔舐吮吸，并且不无惊喜地发现Alex对此也异常敏感。

Alex哪里受得了这种撩拨。

他下意识扭动着腰肢以迎合Washington抽插的手指，而胸前的濡湿是他从未体会过的快感。此刻的他才终于感受到身后阵阵传来的快感，带着点享受地闭上了双眼，任由Washington摆弄。

Washington放入了第三根手指。Alex仍然在异物入侵且不断扩大的时候发出“嘶”的一声，但不适感已经比之前减轻了不少。Washington宛如品尝甜品般细细吻着他的前胸，锁骨，乳尖，眼神中不无满意之情。Alex的哼声里带着愉悦，这大概不是他为了取悦Washington而故意发出的声音。

Washington并没有扩张很久。就算是自制力强如他，在面对Alex的时候也难以做到完全忍耐。他太想太想把Alex从头到尾吻个遍，太想太想狠狠地操弄这个尚未开苞的男孩。当他把手指从Alex的身后抽出时，Alex抬起眼望着他，蓝紫色的眼睛里写满了紧张与不安。

他害怕，他当然害怕。虽然Alex自以为五千美元足以让他出卖自己，可当那一刻真正来临的时候，他却还是怕得忍不住战粟。

“害怕？”

Washington在Alex耳边问。

Alex犹豫了一下，点了点头，又咬起了下唇。

“我可以吻你吗？”

“嗯？”Alex怔住了。

_“我可以吻你吗？”_

Washington的语气极其温柔。他看着一脸惊慌失措的Alex，看着这个男孩俊秀的脸庞瞬间变得通红无比。

Alex还是愣住了，仿佛他听不懂人话。

他不明白…为什么还要问？

他那颗聪明的大脑一时间直接死机，明明不是第一次和这个男人接吻，可是当对方一本正经还特别温柔地问出这种问题的时候，Alex切切实实地愣住了。

”可以吗？”

Washington问了第三次了，但没有丝毫的不耐烦。

Alex此刻一定像十六七岁的少年少女面对第一次心动时一样手足无措。

不…心动，开什么玩笑，他才不可能这么容易心动，五千美元更值得心动。

但是…当人生中第一次有人用这种眼神注视着你，看着你，围绕着你，温柔地细声问能不能吻你的时候……就好像，他已经注视了你很久很久，而你一直都欠他这样的一个吻。

“我们…曾经见过吗？”

Alex一时间有些失神了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呜呜我拖了好久真的很抱歉……！！！  
> 谢谢阅读！！！  
> 会继续努力更新的！！！！！  
> whamilton永远滴神！！！！


	3. Chapter 3

Washington握住Alex的手腕，按着男孩脆弱的后颈，细细地吻着他。

唇齿相碰，舌尖互触，一种独属于Washington的味道直直地闯入了Alex的口腔。翻滚，摇摆，Alex觉得自己的思绪在晃荡。脑袋迷迷糊糊的，只有Washington的名字清晰地印在脑中。他不禁在亲吻的间隙中努力回想，自己是不是在哪里见过这样一双深色的眼眸。Washington的吻实在是深得恰到好处，还有那在他胸前揉捻的手与插入发间温暖的手指，一切都让Alex舒服得快要融化。

当Washington最后轻舔了一下Alex的下唇结束了这甜腻过头的亲吻之后，Alex觉得自己像是泡了太久的热水澡一样变得晕乎乎的。Washington的吻有着致命的诱惑力，让Alex差点没忍住搂上男人的脖子热切回吻。

Washington注视着Alex，看着即将属于他的男孩满脸都是吻后的红晕。他轻轻取下了Alex的发带，用手揉散了他漂亮的红发。

“去我家怎么样？”

Washington突然开口。

”Sir…？“Alex显然还在刚刚的亲吻中流连，以至于大脑仍未运转起来。他呆愣地看着Washington，男人深沉的双眼毫不掩饰自己的欲望。

“怎么样？”Washington挑了挑眉，手摩挲着Alex的侧脸。

“这…这当然不行！”Alex的大脑终于重启完毕，眼神里带着点不可置信，“我们不可以与客人私下联系，更别说去客人家里了。这是规矩。”

“如果我给你双倍的钱呢？”

“Sir，别开玩笑了。”Alex的嘴角微扬，是嘲弄，“为了一笔双倍的钱被这里开除？怎么想都不划算。”他摇摇头，觉得有些好笑，“难道你养我一辈子？”

_“噢。”_

Washington发出了一个意义不明的音节。

“抱歉，sir，我只是开个玩笑。”

Alex几乎是立马道歉。刚刚那话确实失礼…多少有点撒气的意思。毕竟那实在是不像一个成年人说出来的话。为了眼前利益抛弃长远利益，谁会这么傻呢？

“我希望你的第一次能好受点。”Washington低了低头，眼神里倒真的有几分诚恳。他把Alex抱在怀里，就像抱着一只泰迪熊——如果忽略他上下游走的手。

Alex没有说话。他觉得这个男人有些滑稽，又有些可笑。Washington算什么？不过一个客人，一个陌生男人，一个有钱的过客罢了。从一个陌生人口中听见这些话，他只会觉得怪异无比。

“做吧，sir。”Alex坦然地说道，双手捧着Washington的脸，“别扯这些有的没的。钱归我，我归你。”

Washington沉默了一会儿。

“那就继续。”Washington的语气恢复了最初的低沉，“自己做。”

Alex咬了咬唇。他瞬时失去了上一秒的坦然，低垂着眼帘，全然不敢注视眼前的男人。他双膝跪在Washington的大腿两侧，用手小心翼翼地再次扶起身下男人的性器。依旧炽热，依旧巨硕，而紧张再次占据了Alex的浑身上下。

他回忆着刚刚Washington在他身后的感觉，那种异物感，那种逐渐深入的快感，触到了Washington的顶端。

看这个红头发的孩子，紧张得手都在抖。

Washington用手指卷曲着Alex及肩的长发，昏暗的灯光下宛如指尖流淌的红酒。他近乎入迷地看着着眼前羞怯的男孩，毫不掩饰眼中的渴望与痴爱。这眼神是近乎疯癫的，近乎永恒的，让Alex觉得自己不像是一个人，更像是被长久以来精心雕刻而成的艺术品。

这目光使他发颤。

当Alex终于使得Washington的前端顶入自己的后穴，头皮传来阵阵发丝被揪紧的刺痛。他深吸了一口气，抬眉看了一眼Washington深不见底的双目，艰难地让重心下沉，一点一点感受着自己逐渐被异物撑满。

这过程既是痛苦的，也是愉悦的。Washington本该轻抚的手已是不受控制地紧握，失控般紧紧抓着男孩漂亮的红发。在Alex吞没Washington的那一瞬间，他骤然感受到男人身上释放出的令人难以承受的威压，仿佛要将他活活吞噬。

一声喘息从Alex的口中泄出，他此刻坐在Washington的腿上，包含着他，包裹着他，两具身体如此紧密相连。肉体与衣物之间的摩擦因此变得格外敏感，一起一伏的呼吸化为汹涌的快感。耳边交织着细密的呻吟与破碎的词句，烈火在二人狭小的空间内高窜不止。

Washington大概是忍不下去了。他把Alex按倒在皮质的长沙发上，用双手最大程度地分开Alex的双腿。

Washington的身体里迸发出不属于这个年龄的激情，带着本该属于少年的鲁莽和冲动，肆意地冲撞着身下的男孩。Alex在一浪又一浪的热潮中上下颠簸，近乎无助地用双臂紧紧搂着男人遍布青筋的脖子。

这便是性么？

他从未如此疯狂。

Washington狠狠地顶撞着Alex，撑开他体内的每一处褶皱。Washington深入浅出，细细品味着Alex嘴边偷跑的呻吟。时而低沉时而高昂，Alex并没有刻意迎合，也并没有埋藏自己的享受。他的每一声喘息都像甜美的毒药，引诱着Washington一点一点沉溺。

他们疯狂且放荡，精液的味道充斥着整个房间。Alex像是个永不知足的孩子，初尝禁果便彻底沦陷。他的嘴角挂着浊液，后穴仍流出白色的液体。他被Washington抱在怀里，闭着双眼，疲倦似玩累了的小猫。

他还醒着，但称不上清醒。性爱使他昏了头脑，乏了身体，昏昏沉沉，不知东西。他感觉有人在摸他，温柔的，温暖的，带着歉意，也带着满足。

就好像在说… _啊，我终于得到你了。_

“好好休息吧。”

这是Alex陷入沉睡前听见的最后一句话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 忘了更新了真是不好意思（（（  
> 最近在写4了！！！


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我居然连更两天（什么

Alex在一个陌生的房间醒来，耳边还有哗哗的水声。

他想动身爬起来，但浑身的酸痛迫使他又躺了回去。

他转了转头，观察着四周，猛然发现自己浑身赤裸地躺在这个不知是哪里的酒店里，旁边还有人在浴室里洗澡。

啥玩意儿？？自己怎么会在酒店？？刚刚在…在哪里？等等现在几点了？

Alex看向窗外，漆黑的天空与点点的灯火，怎么看也有个九十点了。他看见床头有个手机，便摸索着爬了过去，伸手抓过来的时候，才发现不是自己的手机。

Alex摁了一下开屏键想看看时间，但屏幕上猛然出现了自己的脸。

嗯？为什么开屏是镜子啊？

…不是，为什么开屏是我的照片啊！！！

_是我的照片啊！！！_

正当Alex对着手机开屏震惊之时，完全没留意到水声已停，浴室门咔一声开了。

“你醒了？”

Alex很明显被吓到了，浑身一抖，一转头看见一个裸着上身、下身只挂了条大浴巾的男人。

“S-Sir？！”

Alex傻掉了，不顾酸痛从床上手忙脚乱爬了起来。

“你…你是不是拿着我的手机？”Washington一边说着一边靠近，来到了Alex的床边。

“对，对不起！”Alex赶忙把手机朝下，啪地一声放回了床头。

“你…”Washington沉默了一下，坐在了Alex床边，让Alex紧张得扯着被子往回缩。

然后Washington拿起自己的手机，开屏看了看，又看了看紧张兮兮的Alex，带着点无奈对他笑了笑。

“你的衣物、手机还有我给你的银行卡都在那边，你放心。”Washington朝着窗边的桌子指了指，“我把你带过来是付了'押金'给你们老板的。我看你太累了，买下了你一整天让你好好休息。”

“嗯…好、谢谢…”Alex还是很紧张。

事实上他一直在想，为什么这个男人的手机屏保是自己的照片。

他在脑海中飞速地回忆，却丝毫不记得自己和这么一位金主曾经有过交集。

这是怎么回事…啊难道是，难道是…觊觎自己已久的痴汉吗！！！

Alex越想越害怕，完全没意识到自己的表情就像是Washington下一秒要吃了他。

“不是…你不用这么害怕，我不会伤害你的。”Washington有一点无奈。

Alex可怜兮兮地揪着被子，又往后退了一点。

“…托你的福，我现在浑身酸痛。”

这回轮到Washington沉默了。好吧，确实，他承认自己有点失控，做太狠了。

Alex见他沉默，又害怕了，以为是自己惹Washington不悦了。

“我…”

Washington终于开口了，因为他感觉Alex快害怕死了。

嗯，确实，一个年轻瘦弱浑身赤裸的男人和另一个才把他翻来覆去爆炒的健壮男人独处一室，怎么想都会害怕吧！！

“我其实喜欢你很久了。”

Washington说。

“啊？”

Alex的大脑瞬间宕机了。

“你大概已经看到了我的手机屏了？”Washington拿起他的手机对着Alex晃了晃。

是的，那是Alex。

照片里的男孩坐在酒吧的一角，戴着黑框的眼镜，一脸认真地对着微微发光的电脑。在背后五颜六色的灯光之下，他就像是那伫立在灯火阑珊处的某人，温柔又平静。

“其实我没有想这么快就接触你的…但你主动找我的那一刻，我真的再也忍不住了。”

Washington的语气很平静，但不难听出其中汹涌的暗流。

Alex愣愣地抱着被子。

这是什么情况啊！！！这是痴汉吧？这是痴汉吧？？！！

先是卖身，再是被头一次（自认为）认识的客人买下了全天并且带到了酒店，最后还被突然表白——？？？这一切都是有预谋的吧？！！

“我，我…”Alex被Washington的看得浑身不自在，又缩了缩，整个人在被子的包裹下几乎只露了个头。他该说什么？他又不喜欢Washington，但他又不敢就这么拒绝。自己现在连衣服都没穿和对方处在这个密闭的空间里，万一他一生气把自己给强上了还不给钱怎么办？这些有钱人说不定还有别的嗜好，万一一个生气把自己囚禁起来怎么办？？？

“没事，我不急着你的回复。”Washington自然看出了Alex的紧张与惶恐，赶紧让人舒一口气。他站起身，把手机放回了床头，走去了一旁，“你真的不用这么害怕的。”

然后他走去了窗边，那里放着Alex和他的衣服，然后背对着Alex解下了浴巾——Alex承认自己在那一刻呼吸骤停——然后逐一穿上了衣服。他转过身，把Alex的衣服放到了床脚，然后又走到床头拿起了自己的手机，看了Alex一眼。

“我已经帮你清洗过体内了，”Washington说着，似乎没有留意到说这句话的时候Alex脸色微变，“你就在这里好好休息一晚。钱我都付好了，明天你再回去上班吧。”然后他又在沉默中注视着低着头不敢看他的Alex足足好几秒，才轻轻叹了一口气。

Alex没有说话，一双漂亮的眼睛紧紧盯着从床边走去门口的Washington像，就像一只警惕的小猫咪。

“晚安。”

Washington回头的时候正好撞上了Alex的双眼，愣了一下。但他也没有再说什么，只是挥了挥手便离开了。

于是留下Alex长舒一口气，躺倒在空无一人的大床上。

这都是什么事儿啊…Alex翻了个身，半个脑袋都陷进了柔软的枕头里。他不受控制地回想起有关Washington的他所知道的一切，名字，外貌，声音，眼神，想起他是如何用舌头舔舐与亲吻，是如何在高潮之时在耳边轻唤他的名字，又是如何与他翻云覆雨，颠倒日夜。

下身微立，Alex的羞耻心让他下意识夹紧了双腿，不知道第几次扯紧了被子。他从来不知道做爱会是这样一件酣畅淋漓的事情，也从来没想到男人的后边原来是会这么舒适…

正当Alex在自己脑海中畅游的时候，房间里却突然响起了“叮”的一声，把他硬生生扯回了现实。

他抬起头，发现声音是来自床脚的衣服堆里。他意识到是自己的手机，然后匆匆爬了起来，从裤子口袋里掏出了自己的手机。

_您有一条新信息。_

Alex解锁了手机，又啪地躺回了床上。他双手举着手机，一个陌生的号码映入眼帘。

_“George Washington.这是我的号码。”_

Alex愣了一下。等等，顾客是不可以私下联系员工的呀！！！

_“Sir，我们不允许私联客人。要是被发现是会被炒鱿鱼的。”_

Alex点点手机，发送！

_“嗯。那你要是被炒了就来我这里上班吧。”_

又是叮的一声，Washington如此回复。

Alex瞥了一眼，翻了个大白眼。

什么啊！站着说话不腰疼！！！

他愤愤地放下手机，觉得这些有钱人真的很可恶。但是放下手机后他又忍不住开始想，万一，万一真能离开这个卖脸卖屁股的地方，又能快速赚到钱，岂不美哉…啊等等，要是真的去Washington的地方工作，会不会被职场性骚扰啊！…但是做也做过了再说什么职场性骚扰好像也有点…啊好烦不想了！

Alex猛搓脑袋，觉得人生就是一坨屎。

突然，又是叮的一声。

Alex急匆匆拿起手机，一看，又是Washington发来的短信。

_“早点休息，明天见。”_

见…见什么啊！

Alex把手机甩开了。


End file.
